Various devices exist for combining signals of different phases in order to produce an output signal having a particular phase. For example, one common device is a phase interpolator that outputs a clock signal with a desired phase by combining one or more clock signals of varying phase based on an inputted weight associated with each phase. However, a problem with signal saturation arises when the phase interpolator needs to be able to accept inputs with a wide range of frequencies (as an example, inputs between 5 GHz and 500 MHz). The lower the input frequency drops the worse the saturation may become. A common solution is to configure the phase interpolator to work at the highest required frequency, and then use some combination of frequency dividers and selectors to generate the desired lower frequencies. The addition of the frequency dividers and selectors increases both the power consumption and overall size of the circuit. Furthermore, at very high frequencies (for example, around 5 GHz) it becomes significantly more difficult to design high-speed frequency dividers and selectors. Additionally, even when the required output has a very low frequency (for example, one-tenth of the highest frequency) the phase interpolator still needs to work at the highest frequency, which may not be desirable in a low-power design.